The present invention relates to a sorting deck, for paper and board rolls. The invention also relates to a method, for handling paper, board, or pulp rolls, with the aid of a sorting deck.
Sorting decks are typically used in a paper-roll store for sorting paper and board rolls of different widths into queues according to width, diameter, or order batch. Sorting is usually carried out to facilitate the further processing of rolls by order batch. Each sorting deck is designed to receive rolls up to a maximum width and these sorting decks of different width are then placed next to each other. This creates a kind of roll matrix, which comprises several adjacent ramps, with rolls of approximately the same width being always stored on each ramp. The movement of the rolls along the ramp is controlled with the aid of stops located on the ramp.
A set of ramps formed of several ramps naturally takes up quite a lot of space, which at times may not be fully used. Underutilization of the reserved space occurs particularly if rolls of only a certain width are manufactured. When wide rolls are being manufactured, the ramps for narrow rolls will be empty. When narrow rolls are being manufactured, there will be much empty space on the ramps, at the same time as there will be a lack of ramps.
The invention is intended to create a technical solution, by means of which a more efficient use of space will be possible in sorting decks and/or in totalities formed from them.